What Happened In Cabo
by gottaloveJamesPotter
Summary: The story behind Belly's and Jeremiah's breakup. What happened in Cabo, stays in Cabo.


_**A/N This is set during **__We'll Always Have Summer__**. It's the story behind their breakup over spring break and how things happened with Jeremiah and Lacie. What happens in Cabo, stays in Cabo.**_

**Disclaimer: Although I may have a few original characters, everything else belongs to Jenny Han, author of some of the most amazing books on the planet.**

**Chapter 1: Leaving A Broken Heart**

_He wanted to tell her. He really did. But how do you tell the love of your life who's waiting to have their first time with you that you had sex with someone else while you were broken up for all of a week? How do you tell them without breaking their heart? You don't. So you don't tell. And the secret grows inside of you until it finally comes out, by choice or not._

I stared at my computer screen, a large grin on my face. My brothers had found the amazing deal, one I definitely didn't plan on missing out on. I glanced over at my clock and blanched. Belly would be here in a few minutes. Something told me she would be less than enthusiastic about my plans, but in the end she would understand. She had to, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

I stood up and grabbed a clean shirt, pulling it on over my head. I ran my hand through my hair, attempting to tame it at least a little, so I would look semi-presentable when she got here. Sure enough, the door opened and my girlfriend's head peeked in. She smiled.

"Hey," she said, walking in, stepping over an empty pizza box and an old pair of shoes. I pulled her to me and gave her a strong hug.

"Hey, Bells." I gestured for her to sit down, and she did so, sitting on my unmade bed. I walked over to my desk and sat down then turned to her.

"So, the guys found something cool," I began. She giggled.

"Oh yeah? Like Redbird's deodorant?" I laughed. She was always complaining about how he smelled like cigarettes and beer. Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure that's how he was born smelling.

"Nope, cooler. A trip to Cabo." Her smile widened. Yeah, I knew she'd go for it.

"Fun, when? For like a school's out kind of thing?"

"No, a little sooner. For like a spring break kind of thing." I watched her smile fall and immediately my inner voice was telling me to shut up and forget about it. Unfortunately for me, I've never listened to my inner voices.

"But I thought we were going to Cousins for spring break," she said.

"Nah, we can do that any time. We can go this summer. I'm going to Cabo with the guys." She fell silent and I turned back to my computer, arranging details and flights. I heard her sigh behind me.

"Do you really think you should be going to Cabo?" she asked. I looked up at her, surprised.

"it's too good of a deal to pass up. Besides, all my brothers are going. I can't miss out."

"Yeah, but I thought you were gonna go home and hang out with your dad."

"I can do that over summer break."

"Summer's still months away." She crossed her arms then quickly uncrossed them. I frowned at her, confused by her reaction. I was sure she'd be at least a little happy about it.

"What's this about? Are you worried about me going on spring break without you?" I watched her cheeks slowly redden and bit back a smile. She was adorable when she blushed.

"No! You can go wherever you want, I don't care. I just think that it would be nice if you spent some time with your dad. And your mom's headstone is up, I thought you wanted to go see it." Of course I want to see it, but I don't know if I'm ready for that.

"Yeah, I do, but I can do all that after school's out. You can come with me." I peered at her carefully, trying to figure out what was really wrong. "Are you jealous?" I guessed.

"No!" I grinned.

"Worried about all the wet t-shirt contests?"

"No!" I could tell she was getting a little frustrated at my jokes so I stopped.

"If you're so worried, then just come with us. It'll be fun." I watched her process this and saw a small flicker of hurt flash across her face before she quickly covered it.

"You know I can't afford it. Besides, I don't want to go to Cabo with you and your 'bros'. I'm not going to go and be the only girlfriend and drag down your party." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"You wouldn't be. Josh's girlfriend, Alison is going to be there," I said. She sat up straight and sat against the wall stiffly.

"Alison's going with you guys?" she asked. I groaned inwardly at the tone. I had to pick and choose my next words carefully.

"It's not like that. Alison's going with her sorority. They're getting a bunch of rooms at the same resort as us. That's how we found out about the deal. But it's not like we'll be hanging out with them all the time. We're gonna do guy stuff, like off-road racing in the desert. Rent some ATVs, go rappelling, stuff like that." She stared blankly at me.

"So while you race around with your buddies in the desert, you want me to hang out with a bunch of girls I don't know?" she asked dryly. This time I did roll my eyes.

"You know Alison. You guys were beer-pong partners in our house tournament."

"Whatever. I'm not going to Cabo. I'm going home. My mom misses me." I could tell she was holding back something, but she didn't say anything else. It was when I shrugged that her eyes got a hard look and I knew that was the wrong thing to do.

"Your dad misses you too." I almost snorted. I almost snorted when she said that.

"Oh my God. Belly, just admit this isn't about my dad. You're paranoid about me going on spring break without you."

"Why don't you admit that you didn't want me to go in the first place, then?" I hesitate, thinking of the right way to reply. I did want to hang out with the guys, but that didn't mean I didn't want her there.

"Fine. Yeah, I wouldn't mind if this was just a guys' trip," I said, hoping that that would pass as an acceptable answer. She stood up and glared at me. I'm guessing it was way less than acceptable.

"Well, it sounds like there will be plenty of girls there. Have fun with the Zetas." I was getting mad now. I could feel the heat rising up my neck, waiting to be released.

"If you don't trust me by now, I don't know what to tell you. I've never done anything to make you question me. And Belly, I really don't need you guilt tripping me about my dad." Sure, it was the worst possible thing I could have said, but did I have a choice? She grabbed her sneakers and started pushing her feet into them, angrily trying to tie the laces.

"I can't even believe how selfish you are." I stared at her in complete shock.

"Me? I'm the selfish one now?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I opened my mouth to apologize but thought better on it and shut up.

"Yes, you are definitely the selfish one in this relationship. It's always about you, your friends, your stupid fraternity. Have I told you I think your fraternity is stupid? Because I do." I stared at my girlfriend, surprised by the things she was saying.

"What's so stupid about it?" I asked her in a low voice, trying to keep calm.

"It's just a bunch of entitled rich guys spending their parents' money, cheating on tests with your test bank, going to class wasted." Okay, now that hurt.

"We're not all like that," I said, quick to defend myself and my brothers.

"I didn't mean you."

"Yeah, you did. What, just because I'm not pre-med, that makes me this lazy frat guy?"

"Don't put your inferiority complex on me," she said. I could tell she was thinking of Conrad at the moment, she always got a certain expression when she was thinking of Conrad.

"What the hell does that mean, 'inferiority complex'?" I snapped, trying to get her attention back to me.

"Forget it," she replied. I could tell she was getting ready to say something, but I'd had enough.

"If you think I'm so stupid and selfish and wasteful, why are you even with me?" I waited for her to answer but she said nothing.

"Fuck it. I won't waste your time anymore. Let's end it now," I finally said angrily.

"Fine." She grabbed her book bag and headed out the room. I could tell she was going slow, waiting for me to stop her but I said nothing. Finally she walked out, leaving me standing there, angry, alone, and heartbroken.


End file.
